Maximum Ride Songfic
by Eponine's Song
Summary: Updated! Added another songfic- the first is "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence, which is Fax, and the second is "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt, which is Dax. R&R please :
1. Bring Me To Life

**NEW**** note: Being several months since I wrote this, I decided to check back in with some edits. Whoever's still reading it, thanks :) Hope you guys still like it!**

**Note: Keep the constructive critiscism CONSTRUCTIVE. I would love to know how to improve my writing skills, but negative comments won't help me at all.**

**And if you like it, please tell me! I love hearing positive feedback. :D**

**Ok, I **_**love**_** Evanscence and all of their songs. but a pretty popular one is Bring me to Life. So I decided to do a 'Fax' story based on it.**

**NOTE: This song is a bit dark, so don't expect the story to be rainbows and lollipops here. I also skipped the part of the song where the guy was singing. It made more since to only let the parts that applied to Max stay in. Plus it's my story so...BLEAH! :p**

**My first songfic, and my second ever story (on here)! Hope you like it. ;)**

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb._

Max hadn't moved from her bed since Fang took off.

The flock was really worried. Well, two of the flock. Angel and Gazzy had taken to playing together much more now.

"It's been a week!" Nudge hissed at Iggy. "You've gotta do _something_!"

It wasn't just the fact that she hadn't left bed: it was the fact that she was _sleeping_. If she had woken up, it wasn't long enough for one of her 'family' to see her.

"Why me?" the teenaged boy asked, turning to the cross-armed tween. His blue eyes stared at her so intently it was hard to believe he was even blind.

"Be-_cause,"_ Nudge said as if he were so dumb for not even realizing it. "_You're_ the oldest now."

"Right. But I'm not much in matters of the heart, unlike you, your highest majesty, goddess of love!" he said, mocking her with a phony regal accent.

"Ugh! No one takes me seriously!" And with that Nudge stomped off to her room and left Iggy to watch T.V. Well, listen to it, actually.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there _

_And lead it back..._

_Home._

Max, deep in her dreamworld, felt something snap. Suddenly, she was surrounded by dark pools of swirling water. She couldn't breathe and couldn't see. What was going on?

Nudge was sprawled on her bedroom floor reading magazines, when all of the sudden she heard a thrashing sound. "Max?" she called. Nudge quickly got up and walked to Max's bedroom door. "Max?" she whispered again, creaking the door open to see a site that horrified her.

Maximum's eyes snapped open, and her mouth was agape. She inhaled sharply, a sound that was haunting to hear. Her back arched and she kept thrashing.

"Max! Max! Stop it!" Nudge cried. But what she didn't know was that even though Max's eyes were open, she was still asleep, trapped in her own nightmare. And she couldn't wake up.

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

Max closed her eyes in her nightmare and opened them again, only to fnd everything bright and sunny. And even better was that Fang was sitting nearby, with his back turned toward her. She began to run toward him.

"Fang!" Her voice echoed eerily across the strange meadow she now found herself in.

At the sound of her voice, it seemed, Fang stood. But confusedly, his back still faced her.

"Fang! _Fang!" _She shouted, now running toward him. But with every step she took, it seemed, he was five steps further, and he was soon a tiny speck in her hawk-like vision.

Max was far too impatient to see Fang. She snapped open her wings and flew toward him, using her special speed to get to him. Within a couple of seconds, she arrived about 50 feet away from her ex-boyfriend- or ex-ex-boyfriend. "Fang! Fang." She landed with a _thunk_ and called his name. For the first time, Fang turned around, and Max couldn't breathe. His eyes lit up when he faced Max, and he ran toward her.

"There you are!" He said happily.

Max opened her arms for a hug, but instead she got the shock of her life.

Fang ran right through her.

"Max!"

Maximum turned around, and the sound of her heart breaking was almost audible

Fang was hugging her clone.

Max II.

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

"NO!" Max screamed, her eyes still closed. She let out a gut-wrenching sob, very unusual for the normally hardcore leader.

"Max! Max, wake up! Please...", Nudge begged, teardrops falling from her rimmed eyes.

"What's going -", Iggy began, walking into the room. He heard Max's body widly thrashing around.

"MAX!" Iggy screamed, falling to his knees beside her and shaking the older teen. "Wake up!"

Max felt her world end as the ground beneath her dissapeared. She suddenly felt she was falling, but she was too numb with heartbreak to realize it much, and not enough to react at all.

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Max continued to tumble down the pitch black tunnel, feeling a bit like Alice in Wonderland. Except there were no funny things floating around, no marmalade. Just a seemingly endless darkness.

After a few hours in the dreamworld falling state, Max was thoroughly surprised when she hit the ground. She didn't move for a few moments, shock and pain racing through her body. She sat up, and looked around. Maximum sighted a tunnel exit, bright with natural sunlight. She shielded her eyes, but got up and slowly made her way toward it. When she got close, Max cautiously stuck one hand out into the sunlight. Her palm felt warm and the sunlight was a welcome feeling. Knowing it was her only way out, Max stepped in and out of the exit, and was surrounded by blinding light.

_"... coming to ...come on... quick!"_

Max began to catch bits of words and sentances.

Maximum felt a hand grab her own hand. "Max? Can you hear me?"

Wait...whose voice did she just hear? No, her ears must be decieving her.

She dared to flutter her eyes open and see who the owner of the hand and the voice was.

And Max almost died right then and there.

It was Fang.

_(Wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me!)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_(Wake me up!)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Before I come undone_

_(Save me!)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life..._

_..._

_Bring me to life..._

**So what'd you think? Review, please! :3**


	2. I Can't Make You Love Me

**Note: Hello all! I'm back, after a long time. I decided to add another songfic. **

**Please note: it has NOTHING to do with the first songfic.**

**Completely seperate! Anyway, this one is Dylan x Max with "I Can't Make You Love Me" by Bonnie Raitt.**

**I hope you like it! Please review :)**

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn down the bed_

_Turn down these voices_

_Inside my head_

_Lay down with me_

_And tell me no lies_

_Just hold me close_

_Don't patronize-_

_Don't patronize me..._

Dylan couldn't help but watch Maximum Ride as she took off into the night sky.

She was beautiful, selfless, and tough. A lethal combination - a combination Dylan was perfectly matched to. He was literally meant for Max. But before he was created, a boy named Fang stole Max's heart. Then,Fang split, and Max never really got her heart completely back. After he left, Max took a sudden interest in Dylan, and told him that she picked him over Fang. That Fang was a total loser. That she loved Dylan, 100%, no doubts about he knew better. It wasn't the fact that she didn't kiss him, or cuddle with him, or even hug him. It was that behind her eyes, deep down inside, he could see who she truly loved, because your heart doesn't lie.

And Max's heart honestly, truly, and completely wanted Fang.

It was weird. How could a person say they loved you, and then not act like they loved you at all? It was like Max was trying to prove something - to other people, or to herself, Dylan didn't know.

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something that it won't..._

_And here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart..._

_I will feel the power._

_But you won't._

_No, you won't_

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't..._

Lost in thought, Dylan didn't even notice when Max flew back in through his window.

"Hey ", Max said, turning toward Dylan and studying his face.

"Hey". Dylan smiled at her, searching her eyes for any signs of emotion. But her eyes were cold and feelingless as she returned his grin with a polite smile you might give to a distant relative you no longer recognized.

He stood from his desk chair and turned toward her. "Wanna watch a movie tonight?"

"Sure - what movie?" She replied.

"I was thinking Titanic - it's like, the only movie not scratched."

"Alright. I'll go make the popcorn." She walked out of the room quietly and headed to the kitchen.

_I close my eyes, then I won't see_

_The love you don't feel_

_When you're holding me_

Dylan closed his eyes and fell on the bed. Max's face was still there, behind his eyelids. He squeezed them tighter so he couldn't see her face, with the fake smile and cold eyes she always gave him. Truth be told, Dylan closed his eyes because in his imagination he could pretend that Max loved him with no doubts or questions. Sometimes he believed his own fairytale, but everytime he opened his eyes back to the real world, he was greeted with loneliness and unrequited love.

"Hey, I got popcorn!" Max said as she walked back into Dylan's room, holding two bags of Extreme Butter popcorn.

"Cool, the movie's in," Dylan said as he popped the DVD into the player. He hopped on his bed and leaned back against the headboard. He patted the the free space next to him.

Max smiled silently sat on the other side of Dylan's bed. Thirty minutes later, her head was lolling to the side. Five minutes after that, she slumped to the side, and her head landed on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan gently put his arm around her and squeezed her ever so slightly. He held her there, thinking that he could just live in that moment forever.

"I love you", Dylan said softly.

Suddenly, Max groggily began to come to.

"Mmm? Who-?" She asked as she began to wake up.

"It's just me," Dylan assured her.

"Oh..." Still half asleep, Max snuggled into his shoulder and said, "I love you, too, Fang."

Dylan stiffened at the words. It felt like a thousand Erasers were tearing his heart to pieces. "No, Max..."

But Max had already gone back to sleep.

_Morning will come_

_And I'll do what's right_

_Just give me 'till then_

_To give up this fight._

_And I __will __ give up this fight._

Max woke up the next morning as sunlight shined through the window and into her eyes. Eyes still closed from sleep, she yawned and called out, "Fang?"

No answer.

Maximum fully opened her eyes, and her heart dropped to her stomach as she recognized Dylan's room. _It was just a stupid dream._

"Dylan?" she looked around the room and found a folded note taped to the windowsill. She saw that "MAX" written on it in big letters. Quickly opening it, she began to read it out loud.

_Dear Max,_

_I can't go on this way. We both know who you really love. I was trying to convince myself it was only my imagination, but last night proved I was proved right. I love you so much, and I cannot bear to see you so miserable with me. I'm done pretending you're fine, that I'm fine, that everything's fine. I'm leaving. By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Please tell everyone bye for me. Don't stop being the Max that I love...that Fang loves.. Sorry to leave this way, but I can't face you after what you said to me. I know you probably don't even remember, but I'll carry your words with me forever. I now realize __**I can't make you love me**__. Take care._

_ Dylan_

Max reread the letter, and bit her lip. She felt so bad for making Dylan leave...but she couldn't look anyone in the eye and tell them that what he said wasn't true. He was right - Max couldn't pretend she wasn't still in love with Fang forever. But to have Dylan leave? It was like losing another family member, without the boyfriend part. Well... she was kind of thinking she was sort of kind of part way starting to like him...and he _was...__**no**_. She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts out. She loved Fang, and Fang only. But he left her, didn't he? But so did Dylan, just now. _Why is this happening to me? When did I become so in-demand? It doesn't even matter. I love Fang. FangFangFangFangFannngggg. I love Fang. I love Fang. I love Fang..._

_...Right?_

_'Cause I can't make you love me_

_If you don't_

_You can't make your heart feel_

_Something that it won't._

_And here in the dark_

_In these final hours_

_I will lay down my heart..._

_I will feel the you won't._

_No, you won't_

_'Cause I can't make you love me if you don't..._


End file.
